


Fail

by Verlaine



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine





	Fail

You know it's over before he even gets his jeans pulled up. You don't need the quick angry tugs on the zip, the jerky way he pulls on his shirt.

"You really are soft," he says, and it cuts all the more because he says it so casually. Because he won't look at you when he says it.

Over. Before anything ever happened.

"I tried." You know that doesn't count, but you say the words anyway, hoping to get through to him.

You sit for a long time after the door closes, trying to puzzle out exactly what's gone wrong, and why. In the end, it's simple. Despite everything you've been and done, it seems there's some lines you still can't cross. You thought you could do it, because it's Doyle, and you care, and he's your partner - that matters more than anything.

Turns out you were wrong.

When you finally lie back, a glint of steel catches your eye from above, and you reach for the cuffs with an angry hand. Then slowly, you lower your arm, and decide to leave them there. A reminder, if you will.

You can't hurt Ray Doyle.

Even when he asks you to.


End file.
